The provision of operating units for operating x-ray systems separately from the x-ray source, x-ray detector and the control unit is known, said operating units having both actuators for adjusting recording parameters as well as a display for indicating recording and system data. It is further known to design an operating unit to be flexible in the form of a remote controller. A flexible operating unit of this type is known for instance from DE 197 08 984 A1.
Furthermore, x-ray systems are known, which have control apparatuses in the form of moveable equipment trolleys, to which the x-ray source can also be attached for instance. An x-ray system of this type is known from DE 101 18 745 C2 for instance.